This invention relates to a chassis of an electric walk-substituting car, particularly to one having a front chassis and a rear chassis assembled together and their connecting condition more stable than conventional ones.
Electric walk-substituting car is classified into two kinds, one for medical care and the other for leisure activity. Those for medical care are advantageous for transporting patients, generally having a chassis consisting of a front chassis and a rear chassis assembled together, with its weight being not over 20 Kg. And this regulation is more rigorous in Europe and in America than other regions.
A known conventional chassis of an electric walk-substituting car shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 includes a front chassis 10 and a rear chassis 20 separable from each other. The front chassis 10 has a support post 101, a fitting block 102 fixed near a lower end of a rear side, an insert hole 103 bored in the fitting block 102 and a insert rod 104 respectively provided at two sides of the fitting block 102. Further, a lateral rod 105 is fixed under the support post 101, having two ends fixed with a first hook 106 with a central hook rod 107 on a rear side.
The rear chassis 20 has a front lateral rod 201, which has a second hook 202 respectively fixed at two ends, and two insert plates 204 in a middle section, with a insert groove 205 formed in each insert plate 204. Further, a bottom plate 30 is welded on upper ends of the two insert plates 204, and a cylinder 302 is welded on the bottom plate 30 and has an lower portion 305 of a pull rod 303 fitted in its interior. A pull handle 304 is fixed on an upper end of the pull rod 303, and a lower end 306 of the pull rod 303 protrudes out the lower end of the cylinder 302. Further, a coil spring 307 fits around the lower portion 305, having an upper end pushing an upper end of the cylinder 302 and a lower end resting on an upper end of the lower end 306 to let the pull rod 303 move up and down. Then the front and the rear chassis 10 and 20 can be assembled easily by means of the lateral rods 105 and 201 hooking each other.
However, the first known conventional chassis of an electric walk-substituting car have the front and the rear chassis assembled together by only three points, unstable and not ideal in assembly of the front and the rear chassis.
Next, a second known conventional chassis of an electric car disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,327 shown in FIG. 10 includes a chassis consisting of a first chassis 40 and a second chassis 50 separable from each other, with each chassis provided with a rotatable wheel 401, 501.
The second conventional electric car further has a steering wheel 60 rotatably mounted on the first chassis 40, connected to the wheel 401 to control it to turn.
An adjustable chair is also disposed on the first chassis 40 in the second conventional electric car.
Further, the first chassis 40 has a post 402 with two ears 403 fixed on an upper end and the second chassis 50 has a connect rod 502 with a hole 503 for an insert pin 80 to protrude and also through the two ears 403 and the hole 503. The second chassis 50 further has a L-shaped fix means 504 respectively fixed at two front sides for two ends of a pivotal rod 404 of the first chassis 40 to fit in so that the front and the rear chassis 40 and 50 are assembled together.
But the second conventional electric car has a disadvantage that the front and the rear chassis are also assembled together only with three points, unstable, not ideal as the first conventional one.
The objective of the invention is to offer a chassis of an electric walk-substituting car, which has a front chassis provided with a vertical connect rod and a lateral position rod fixed under the connect rod and having two ends connected to a front portion of the front chassis. A rear chassis is provided to assemble with the front chassis, having a vertical combine rod for a chair to combine with, a combine plate in a front portion, and two flat plates respectively provided at two sides of the combine rod for placing two batteries thereon. A front lateral rod and a rear lateral rod are fixed under the two flat plates and define a hollow aperture between them for the position rod of the first chassis to fit in. And the vertical connect rod fits in a U-shaped connector fixed on an upper end of the combine rod of the second chassis. When a user sits on the chair of the car, the weight of the user and the batteries press down to prevent the front chassis and the rear chassis from separating from each other.